


Five Promises

by myshipstookovermylife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, VictUuri, childhood AU, viktuuri, yuri is not an ice skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipstookovermylife/pseuds/myshipstookovermylife
Summary: Victor made five promises. He didn't keep them.





	

Five promises.

That's what Victor said.

Five promises that he wouldn't keep. 

* * *

 

_Promise #1:Never forget me_

_"One, two, three, ready or not, here I come!" exclaimed an eight year old Victor._

_Yuri was hiding in the hollow log, somewhere he was sure Victor wouldn't look for first. It was the day after his birthday, November 30th. He made a big deal of it to Victor, saying he was only now three years younger than him._

_He tightened the snow jacket over him, waiting for Victor to find him._

_After five minutes, Yuri began to worry. He usually didn't take this long. The sky started getting darker, and Yuri couldn't help but look out. Victor was nowhere. Yuri started crying, trying to get out but failing. Had he forgotten about him?_

_He heard footsteps before he blacked out._

_*_

_"This is all my fault," he heard Victor sob. "I forgot all about him hiding."_

_Slowly, he opened his eyes and felt a cold warm towel on his forehead. He sat up._

_Victor looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Yuri!" He jumped and ran over to the couch, where Yuri was sitting, and hugged him so tightly he might've blacked out again if Mari hadn't pull Victor away._

_"Oh stop it! You already made him black out! Do you want to do that over again?"_

_Victor shook his head. "I'm so sorry Yuri! Please forgive me!"_

_Yuri smiled. "Of course I forgive you, Victor. Just promise me one thing."_

_Victor nodded. "Anything, what is it?"_

_"Promise to never forget about me."_

_Victor didn't even hesitate. "I will never forget about you, Yuri."_

* * *

He hadn't kept his promise. Of course Yuri knew that some promises are meant to be broken, not kept. But this one somehow had hurt him more. Because Victor was world famous now, and he didn't bother to call anymore, not even to say hello. He felt... betrayed in a way. But that was only one of many promises that he didn't keep. 

There were five major ones:

1\. Never forget me

2\. Always be there for each other 

3\. Never leave each other behind

4\. Always call each other to make sure we're okay

5\. Promise to always be best friends, no matter what. 

 

Yuri always went over this list mentally, wherever he was going. Work, exercise, anything where he could think about something else. Sometimes he would think to himself, _How did Victor forget that list? It was_ our _list, our reminder that we will always stick together. And it really didn't help that Victor was totally gorgeous._

Ever since he started ice skating, Yuri hardly ever saw him anymore. He always was practicing, or entering a competition (and he almost always won). 

When Yuri was 10, Victor started moving and traveling everywhere. Yuri practically never saw him anymore. He didn't call anymore. He didn't visit anymore. He didn't even send letters. 

Victor went on to win medals, and was at the top of the figure skating world by the time he was 16. Yuri couldn't help but feel jealous of Victor. He could've done that, anybody could. 

He felt angry every time he heard Victor's name. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this. He knew that he should've been happy, not mad at him just for skating. He knew it had always been what Victor wanted to do his entire life. But it was hard to be happy for someone who just left you, stranded all by yourself.

* * *

 

_Promise #2: Always be there for each other_

_Summer's night, 1999_

_"Victor, do you want a sausage? " asked six year old Yuri._

_Victor nodded, and went back to tending to the fire._

_Victor and Yuri's family had decided to go on a camping trip over the summer, lasting a week. Their parents thought they had to go outside more. It was actually more fun than Yuri and Victor thought it would be._

_Yuri handed Victor a sausage after he was done tendering to the fire. Their family gathered around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and sausages, laughing at jokes and telling "scary stories" which only made Victor and Yuri laugh even more. They were having a great time._

_"Well, I think we should go to sleep now," said Mr. Nikiforov, grabbing Mrs. Nikiforov's hand._

_Yuri and Victor went inside their tents, changing into night clothes. They got into their sleeping bags and said goodnight to each other._ Fourth day down, three days left. 

_*_

 

_Yuri woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom, trying to wake Victor up so he could go with him._

_"You know what dad said, always have a buddy when you need to use the potty."_

_"You can go by yourself, can't you? You are old enough already." Victor mumbled, half awake._

_"But... I'm scared. I don't want to go by myself," Yuri argued._

_"Yuri, just go! I'm to tired to go with you."_

_Yuri sighed, and went out with his flashlight and thickest jacket he could find in the tent._

_He turned the flashlight on, the light greeting the darkness that surrounded him. He got couple of meters away from the campsite and dug a hole._

_Once he finished using the restroom, he dug the hole back up, and used his hand sanitizer. Yuri hear a noise coming from behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't make a sound._

_It rustled again behind him, and Yuri's legs moved faster than his mind did. He screamed, which was a terrible idea in his mind._

_"MOM, DAD!" he yelled, crying and running to the campsite. It felt like a mile away when he finally reached it, collapsing into his mom and dad's arms, Mari beside them._

_"Yuri, what's wrong?"  asked his dad, face to face with him._

_"S-scared, restroom..." Yuri tried to get out his words through the sniffling and the tears. His dad looked at his mother for a brief moment before looking back at him. He pulled him closer to him._

_"It's okay Yuri, you can sleep with us if you want. Do you want to?"_

_He thought of Victor all alone, and shook his head. "No, I want to sleep with Victor."_

_His dad nodded and hugged him, and his mother did the same._

_Yuri unzipped the tent and found Victor still fast asleep in his sleeping bag. At least he thought he did. He took off his jacket and climbed back into the warmth of his sleeping bag._

_*_

_"Hey."_

_Yuri look up and saw Victor, his smile not as wide as usual. "Hey, you okay?"_

_Victor nodded and sat beside Yuri. "I'm sorry that I didn't come with you when you needed to use the restroom. If I had, then you wouldn't have had to run from that, well whatever the hell it was."_

_"Don't curse!"_

_Victor chuckled. "Sorry," he said, messing up more of Yuri's hair. "But I really am sorry I didn't come with you to the restroom. C-can you forgive me?" Victor said, looking down and blushing._

_Yuri smiled. "Of course Victor!" He jumped up and hugged him. "I couldn't ever stay mad at you! At least, not for a long time."_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where am i going with this??
> 
> #2 is kinda rushed sorry  
> please tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
